Portable radio receivers or pagers are often carried with the user. With prior art holder devices, users could attach the pager to a piece of clothing or waist belt. Prior art holders were designed to position a display of the pager at the upper end of the clip holder to allow the user to view the display content without having to remove the portable pager body from the belt or clothing. Because of the limited surface area of the upper end of the pager, the display would usually be comprised of only one line.
One problem with these prior art clip holders is that newer pagers have a larger display located on the front face of the receiver. Users are often unable to read all the information on the display because the user looking down toward the top side of the receiver cannot see the display on the from panel. For these reasons, users often have trouble reading a pager display attached to their waist or clothing. To observe all the information on the larger pager displays located on the from face of the receiver, users often have to remove the pager from the belt or waist garment.